encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Pirena
Barbara Miguel (young Pirena) | }} Sang'gre Pirena is the firstborn of the Diwata Queen Mine-a and only daughter of the Hathor King Hagorn, and the keeper of the Gemstone of Fire. Appearance Personality History Prior to Hathoria's campaign against the three other territories of Encantadia (continent), Pirena was conceived by then-engaged couple Mine-a, a Diwata and Prince Hagorn of Hathoria. When the kingdom of Hathoria waged war on the three other kingdoms, Mine-a called their wedding off and chose to be the Queen of Lireo instead. Growing up at Lireo, Pirena had no knowledge of her paternal lineage. At a very young age, Pirena wanted her mother's love to be hers alone and thought that being the firstborn entitled her to be her mother's successor. This was only fueled when her nanny Gurna (Hagorn's spy) conditioned her mind to hate her sisters, particularly Amihan, making her believe her sister will be her biggest rival to the throne. Because of this, Pirena showed cruelty to Amihan whenever possible; one such example was during one of their combat training with General Aquil, where Pirena tossed a punching bag at Amihan. Aware of Pirena's hostile behavior, Mine-a insisted to her firstborn she loved her and her sisters equally, and while Pirena initially believed it was the case, Gurna managed to make Pirena believe the opposite. In an ambush by Hagorn, Pirena was captured by Agane, but when the chief Dama Ades hinted at Pirena being Hagorn's daughter (i.e. telling him Pirena was Mine-a's first daughter), Hagorn called off the attack and let them go. When the time came when Mine-a's announced that she would have to choose a successor through a contest, Pirena overconfidently heckled her sisters that nobody from them should queen than her, leading to a row with Danaya. Pirena's ego however was completely shattered when she overheard a conversation between her mother and Adamyan leader Imaw, with the former saying that under normal circumstances, Pirena would have been a practical choice, but Mine-a feared that her Hathor lineage, which was still unknown to Pirena, would turn Lireo for the worse; and for Pirena's sake, the queen hoped that any of her other daughters be her successor. Gravely offended, Pirena moped in her bedroom, but Gurna insisted that this should further fuel her desire to be queen and earn her mother's respect. At the contest, Imaw introduced a mysterious female warrior who "holds the key to the power of all Encantadia" and whosoever succeeded in getting the key would become the new queen. After Alena and Danaya's defeats, an impatient Pirena chased Amihan during the latter's turn. During the skirmish, Amihan accidentally fell off to the palace's wall, but was saved by Pirena. However, she remembered Gurna's words about Amihan being her greatest competitor and let her go. The mystery warrior, secretly Mine-a herself (she used the Gemstone of Fire to change her appearance), jumped off to save her daughter. Amihan realized that the warrior was indeed her mother, because despite her change of appearance, her knowledge of her daughters' abilities and motherly care were still obvious. Upon Amihan's rescue, Pirena took the key from Mine-a (still shapeshifted) and returned to the throne room. The queen however revealed that the contest was a riddle, and the literal key was only a decoy. The "key" actually referred to was the queen herself, being the keeper of the four elemental gems, the keys to the power of all Encantadia. With Amihan being able to deduce the identity of the mysterious opponent, she was declared the winner and the successor, to Alena and Danaya's gladness, but to Pirena's chagrin. The firstborn refused to accept Amihan's victory and accused her mother of rigging the contest against her favor. Despite Mine-a insisting the contest was handled fairly, Pirena did not believe her, which caused Pirena to challenge her mother in a duel. If Mine-a wins, Pirena would accept Amihan's win; otherwise, Mine-a would declare Pirena as queen instead. Mine-a begrudgingly accepted, but remained on the defense for much of their duel, much to Pirena's ire, taunting her mother to attack her. Mine-a stated her non-desire to attack her child, after which a disgruntled Pirena about to launch a fatal blow. Alena, Danaya and Amihan intervened and defended their mother. Feeling betrayed, Pirena walked off. Gurna chased Pirena to her bedroom and suggested to steal the elemental gemstones to get even with her mother. With the help of Gurna's powder that induces sleep and amnesia, Pirena snuck in the royal treasury where the powerful jewels were kept when not in use. Pirena tried to steal all four, but the gemstones ofwater, earth and air refused to submit. The Gemstone of Fire, recognizing Pirena as a descendant of the gem's original owner, King Arvak of Hathoria, heeded to her command. With the soldiers getting to waking up, Pirena sought help from the Gemstone of Fire to help her escape, in which it heeded by changing her appearance to Aquil. Disguised as the Diwata army chief, Pirena tricked the already-awake soliders and Ades that the gems are complete and safe. Her ruse was quickly discovered, but it was too late as she already left the palace undetected. Pirena proceeded to Hathoria to join forces with King Hagorn; and as a gift, she presented to him the Gemstone of Fire, which the Hathors originally owned. Pirena briefly gave the gem to Hagorn, but the king returned the gem to his daughter, believing that the gem will be safe in her possession as her sisters will refuse to hurt her. Despite not being able to kill Amihan, Hagorn lauded his new general for her ferocity in battle. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Pirena has default ability to teleport anywhere she wishes. However, this can be nullified if she is bound or imprisoned. Upon wielding the Gemstone of Fire, Pirena obtained pyrokinetic abilities, being able to create and manipulate existing fire. The Gemstone of Fire also granted Pirena the power to shape-shift, enabling her to change her appearance to any Encantado or Encandatada she pleases. Other skills Weaponry Pirena brandishes twin blades Alab and Silab which can be conjoined as a single broadsword called Siklab.Encantadia, Episode 13 This weapon was created by Hathoria when the kingdom was still in friendly terms with Lireo. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Hathor Category:Female character Category:Royalty Category:Keeper of the Gemstone of Fire